phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel
Disney Channel is an American basic cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company, and headquartered in Burbank, California. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Anne Sweeney. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President Carolina Lightcap, is a group of more than 90 entertainment channels and/or channel feeds for children and families available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Hungama TV and Radio Disney. The channel specializes in television program for children through original children's television series and movies, as well as third-party programming. It is marketed mostly toward young children, with the exception of their weekend primetime block that is aimed at pre-teens and teenagers ages 9–14, and the Disney Junior programming block aimed towards children ages 2–5. In recent years, the diversity of viewers has increased with an older audience, typically teenagers, young adults and young families. Since November 19, 2010, the channel is offered with an alternate Spanish-language audio feed, either via a separate channel as part of a Spanish-language network package sold by cable and satellite providers or via a separate audio track with the SAP option, depending on the system. Phineas and Ferb |right]] Phineas and Ferb was originally broadcast as a preview on August 17, 2007, on Disney Channel, and its regular airing started on February 1, 2008. The first episode, "Rollercoaster", garnered a total of 10.8 million viewers when aired as a preview on August 17, 2007, holding onto more than half the record-setting audience of its lead-in, High School Musical 2. When Phineas and Ferb officially debuted in February the next year, it proved cable's number one watched animated series premiere by "tweens". Throughout the first quarter that followed, it peaked as the top-rated animated series for ages 6–10 and 9–14, also becoming number three animated series for all of cable television for viewers age 6–10. By the time the commissioning of the second season was announced in May 2008, the series had become a top-rated program in the 6–11 and 9–14 age groups. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension averaged 7.6 million viewers, the film soared to become the #1 Disney Channel Original Movie of 2011, in Total Viewers, and the eleventh most watched Disney Channel Original Movie in total. The Season 1 episode "Out to Launch" was the last episode to premiere on Disney Channel at the time (December 5, 2008), starting on February 16, 2009, the Season 1 with the episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", most episodes premiered on Disney XD. (Including the other 2 Season 1 episodes), with only one episode premiering on Disney Channel ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" on July 9, 2010), however, starting with the episode "Wizard of Odd" (September 24, 2010), the series moved back and starting premiering episodes on Disney Channel with some 2 episodes in Season 3 premiering on Disney XD ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon": January 16, 2012 and "Perry The Actorpus" (though Disney channel aired the episode the same day)), however, starting with the Season 4 episode "Live and Let Drive", the series moved backed to Disney XD. With only certain 1-hour episodes premiering on Disney Channel ("Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars"; July 26, 2014, "Night of the Living Pharmacists"; October 4, 2014), and the last episode of the series "Last Day of Summer" premiered on both Disney XD and Disney Channel at the same time on the same day on June 12, 2015 at 8pm. Reruns of the series aired on Disney Channel until June 21, 2015, and did off and on until early 2018, but they still air on Disney XD on a daily basis, as one of the most ran shows on the channel. See also *Disney XD External links *Official website *Disney Channel International *ABC Cable Networks Group page *Disney Channel's YouTube Page Category:Real World Articles Category:D Category:Browse